User blog:Megames1/Shirna, The Side Of Darkness
Shirna, The Side Of Darkness Is a Melee Ap Caster that specializes in in bunching the enemies up and and capitolizing on bunched enemies. Her Lore will involve Leona and Diana, but but from yet another perspective. I hope you enjoy the... Lore : Born the daughter to the member of the Solari, Shirna spent much of her time studying and worshipping the sun. Unbeknownst to everyone else, but Diana, she also would study the Moon. Some time after Leona was discovered, Shirna and Diana ventured to a secluded Valley in Mt. Targon. Being very skittish, Shirna left Diana to explore the temple alone. When Diana did return, she was declared a Heretic and sentenced to death. This, with the shock of seeing the Elders being slayed, shook the heart of Shirna. Before leaving, Diana warns her friend of the "Lying Sun". : Shortly after Diana leaves, Shirna then ventures into the Valley where the temple was discovered. After some exploring, Shirna found a painting of the Sun and Moon, both destroying the world in their selfish battles to daminate. Shirna then noticed a third dark figure protecting the people from the blinding lights. After some research, Shirna had pinpointed the source of this darkness to a temple in Ionia. Upon arriving to the doorstep of the temple, Shirna was dealt a killing blow from an unknown enemy. Before dieing though, a great and gentle darkness from the temple covered her, filling her wounds with a soothing darkness, nurturing her back to health. : After waking up, Shirna discovered herself in a temple room, Finding her wounds closed and an beautiful dark sword and shield in her hands. after some exploring, Shirna discovers a painting, showing the Sun and moon destroying Runeterra. Quickly leaving, Shirna leaves to Valoran to send a warning to the People. : "Be vary of the Sun and Moon, for they plan against the caring Darkness." : Shirna, The Side Of Darkness Stats: Tanky Dps-like Abilities : (Innate) Passive- Protecting Darkness : Shirna gains 1.5 Per Lv bonus HP and Mana Regen. : Author's Note: This kinda means she'll have a weak early game, but a strong mid to late game. : Q- Dark Wave : Description: Shirna slams the ground with her sword, sending a wave of darkness around her and damaging surrounding enemies. This skill's cooldown is reduced by 1 second for every enemy champion hit. : Damage: 70/110/150/190/230 (.6 Ap Ratio) : Cooldown: 8 seconds : Range: 600 : Mana: 65 : Author's Note: I said Shirna would be Aoe and likes to be surrounded, and this skill supports that with it's potential teamfight spamability. : W- Drag Shade : Description: The Gentle Darkness in Shirna calms the the heart of enemies, slowing and damaging them instantly. Shirna gains extra movement speed depending on how many eney champions are hit. : Slow: 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% : Duration of slow: 2 seconds after leaving the area. : Duration of spell: 5 seconds at all levels : Diameter of spell: 650 : Damage: 70/110/150/190/230(.7 AP Ratio) : Cooldown: 8 seconds at all levels : Cost: 80 : Author's Note: I decided to make the ult a basic skill since I do think the concept of healing Hp AND mana instantly was not balanced. : E- Dark Leap : Description: Shirna leaps to a target location and becomes a shadow of herself parrying auto attacks for a short amount of time. : Range: 550 : Parry Duration: 2 seconds at all levels : Cooldown: 12 seconds at all levels : Cost: 80 : Author's Note: Like all melee, she needs a gapcloser to be any good in this meta. This and it also gives players reason to hop right into teamfights. : R- Shroud of Dark : Description: The Darkness in Shirna grants Shirna a shield that explodes at the end of it's duration and slowly pulls nearby enemies to her. The shield amount increases depending on how many enemy champions were pulled. When the Shield's duration ends, all nearby enemies take Magic damage. : Initial Shield Amount: 200/350/500(1.2 AP Ratio) : Extra Shield Per enemy champion: 50/75/100(.3 Ap Ratio) : Duration of Shield: 5 Seconds : Damage: 250/375/500(.9 Ap Ratio) : Author's Note; Gives her survivability and Team fight presense. Category:Custom champions